The present invention relates generally to a snow sliding apparatus, and more particularly to a snow sliding apparatus that can slide along the surface of snow, can alter the height of a boot in various manners, and can protect its edges.
Sports using apparatuses that enable sliding along the surface of snow are represented by skiing and snowboarding. Skis refers to an apparatus that enables a user to wear them on his or her feet and to adjust a direction using skis and ski sticks, and a snowboard refers to an apparatus that enables a user to ride with his or her feet on a single deck.
Furthermore, recently, pieces of equipment that are used with apparatuses having a short length worn on both feet of users without requiring separate ski sticks, such as a skiboard, have been developed and used.
Of these pieces of equipment, equipment having relatively short lengths, such as a snowboard and a skiboard, enables various techniques, and thus have been recently attracting a lot of attention.
In the case of these sliding apparatuses, users have the sensation of speed and the sensation of manipulation differing depending on the height between boots and a deck during riding. In particular, in the state in which boots are somewhat spaced apart from the surface of snow, the sensation of speed is increased, and manipulation, such as rotating manipulation, etc., is facilitated.
However, inconvenience arises in that in order to space boots apart from the surface of snow, deformation is required to increase the height of a deck itself or increase the bottoms of boots, and also a problem arises in that once boots have been spaced apart from the surface of snow by a specific height, deformation required to decrease or increase the height is difficult to perform.
Furthermore, since these various types of snow sliding apparatuses require different types of boots, various problems arise when different types of boots are applied to snow sliding apparatuses. For example, when the width of boots is larger than that of a deck, the bottom surfaces of the boots of a snow sliding apparatus generate friction with the surface of snow, and thus a problem arises in that a user cannot easily ride using the snow sliding apparatus.
Meanwhile, various techniques can be implemented using the snow sliding apparatuses. Of these high-level techniques, there are techniques using obstacles. For example, there are various techniques, such as a technique of sliding along an obstacle at a height spaced apart from the surface of snow using the sliding apparatuses, etc.
However, a problem arises in that the snow sliding apparatuses are damaged when users slide along obstacles using the snow sliding apparatuses. More specifically, decks that generate friction with obstacles are worn by repeated riding. In particular, both side surfaces (edges) of the decks that actually generate fraction with obstacles are chiefly worn or damaged.